Jayden Just Kiss The Girl!
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Jayden is taking Mia out on their first date for a picnic on the lake! The eat, dance, and are on a boat in the middle of the lake! What happens when Antonio tries to help things along? Read to find out! R&R! A JJB88 Fan Request Story!


**A/N: A fan request for non-other than the AMAZING **_**JJB88**_**! He has been waiting awhile for this. Don't worry to the rest of you requester's out there! I haven't forgotten you! I am working on them NOW! Please be patient! It might be awhile before they come up though; I have to practice America's Got Talent! No I still don't know if I have been accepted yet! Everyone who tried out will know within the next few months! Don't worry I will keep you guys posted! I will also continue updating my profile!**

**P.S. I have a story that I have NOT updated in a while called 'The Long Lost Sisters of Dillon and Tenaya', and I'm not sure if I should continue cause barely ANYONE reviews and reads it! So I think I just might up and quit it! Please read it and tell (Review) me if I should continue or not. I mean I have written the chaps up until the beginning of chapter 19, but just need to type 'em up! The chapter 19 is one of the last chapters until the story ends! I expect there to be at least 21 chapters in all! So please read and review it, it is about my Solar Light Rangers team! It also stars the Ninja Storm/Thunder Storm and RPM teams so please read it AND review! I would love you ALL forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Samurai, or the song Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid! They belong to their rightful owners! I only own the creativity…. Well most of it anyway! Again it is a Fan Request!**

_**Jayden Just Kiss The Girl!**_

"Hey Jayden?" asked Antonio to his best friend. "What are you doing today? Feel like going fishing with me? No one else wants to."

Jayden frowned at his friend as he said that. He felt bad for his childhood friend, it was hard enough for him to fit in with Kevin, now no one will go fishing with him? "Sorry buddy, I want to take Mia to the lake today."

"Oh," said Antonio looking down sounding hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I already had plans. You should have asked me earlier." said Jayden quickly to spare Antonio's feelings.

"It's alright mi amigo, it's not a problem! Have fun on your date." said Antonio walking away.

Jayden wanted to go after him, but he had a date to get ready for. He wanted their first date to be perfect! And the only way for that to happen was to beat Mia to the Kitchen to make their lunches.

An hour later he had the food ready in a picnic basket, a blanket, his iPod, and swim suits. He called for Mia to see if she was ready.

"Coming Jayden!" she yelled from her room. She got up from her makeup desk and walked over to the full length mirror in the closet. She wore a pink sun dress and with a short blue jean jacket over the top. Her jean jacket had two pockets, one on each breast. The jacket ended at the bottom of her ribs. She wore pink and silver flats, a red ring, pink and red earrings, along with a pink necklace. She smiled at her reflection and ran out of the room to meet Jayden by the dojo door.

Jayden was wearing a red V neck shirt with tight blue jeans. He also wore a black jean jacket over his red V neck shirt. On his wriest he wore a red watch. She saw he was carrying everything for the picnic. "Jayden? Do you need some help with that?" she asked holding her hands out to him.

"No I don't, but thanks for the offer." he smiled confidently at her, and she smiled back. Suddenly he dropped a few things.

"Oh Jayden!" she giggled looking at him.

Jayden ran to his room and came out with a HUGE basket and put everything in it. "Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house and to the team car.

He first opened the passenger seat door to let her, when she was he shut the door and opened the back door to put the picnic inside the car. He then headed over to the driver's side and hopped in. He put the keys in the ignition and they were off.

**At the lake**

"Wow….Jayden?" she asked sweetly, "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did, a beautiful date for a BEAUTIFUL girl." he said smiling at her and led her to the edge of the lake.

He laid down the blanket and sat down as she sat next to him. He then pulled out the food. They were having Spaghetti with meat balls, garlic bread, lemonade, and for dessert a chocolate cake.

"Wow, looks amazing." said Mia looking up at him and smiled. "But I wish you had let me help."

"Hey it's MY job for the first date to make it perfect, not yours. So sit back and relax." he looked at her and saw that she looked stunningly beautiful in the afternoon light. "First we are going to eat, then we are going to dance, and then go on a boat ride, and finally relax and go swimming."

"Wow!" she smiled at him eyes beaming. "You just thought of everything didn't you?"

He smiled then slapped his head saying, "Aw MAN!"

"What?" asked Mia worriedly.

"I forgot the sun screen!" he said.

"Oh Jayden," she laughed. "It's ok we don't need it."

They ate there dinner and then danced finally Jayden said, "So?... How about that boat ride?"

She smiled up at him and shrieked grabbing his arm and yanking him toward the lake. "Let's go!"

They got on a boat and started out into the lake. Antonio just happened to be fishing nearby and was walking up the trail, when he saw the two. He ducked behind a bush and smiled thinking of an idea. He ran back to his cart and came back with an iPod and an iPod dock. He scrolled threw the songs until he found the one he was looking for. He chose the karaoke version and hit play.

_Percussion  
>Strings<br>Winds  
>Words<em>

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl _

He sees Jayden looking at her as if she was a fairy tale. He see him smile at her, and sees her smile back.__

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl _

Jayden sees a sparkly glint in her eye and leans in a bit as if to kiss her but pulls back a little shy. '_What if she doesn't like me the way I like her, what if she doesn't like the way I kiss?'_

Antonio sees Mia look a bit hurt at that and whispers, "Come on Jayden, Just Kiss Mia!"__

_Sing with me now  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl _

Mia looks intently at Jayden as if to ask _'am I not good enough for you?'_

_Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

Jayden looks back at her and smiles he leans in one more time. She does the same both with puckered lips.__

_You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Jayden and Mia were inches from each other as they heard,

"COME ON! JAYDEN JUST KISS THE GIRL!" he screamed a little too loudly as he finished the song.

They looked up startled while jumping up toppling the boat over. They both fell into the water in screams and yells. When the resurfaced they saw Antonio and yelled, "ANTONIO!"

Antonio grabbed his iPod and Dock and ran for his life. They would have to deal with him later.

Jayden and Mia laughed at that and looked back at each other. Jayden looked at her and saw she was beautiful even when wet. He swam toward her and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled away they decided since their cloths were already wet and so were they, to just keep swimming. They laughed, swam and talked the rest of the day. When the sun was beginning to go down the packed up their things and headed home.

"That was the BEST first date ever." Mia grinned at him.

He smiled back at her reaching his arm over and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her close, as she leaned against his chest. "Yah, it was! Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Next weekend?" asked Mia looking up into his eyes.

"Sure why not?" he said kissing the top of her head as they pulled into the Shiba House driveway.

**THE END!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! IT WAS PRETTY DARN FUN TO MAKE! R&R!**


End file.
